


Lazy Day

by fuzipenguin



Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: It's good sometimes to just take a day and never leave bed.
Relationships: Sideswipe/Sunstreaker (Transformers)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194158
Kudos: 19





	Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

> 15\. Thigh Fucking

They’re warbuilds with energy to spare so most off their shifts are spent training, racing, or fragging. Sometimes all three and then some.

But every now and then, they like to stay in and just lounge around. If they get out of the berth, it’s only to pick up rations or to watch TV from their couch. The fragging of course, still happens. Sometimes even more than on the days when they’re full of energy.

Today’s going to be one of their lazy days, Sideswipe can tell. It starts with them leisurely waking up out of recharge, Sunstreaker only a minute or so before Sideswipe. He opens his optics to see Sunstreaker sleepily gazing at him and Sideswipe can’t help but smile at his twin, squirming forward a few inches to peck a kiss to his lips.

“Mornin’,” Sideswipe says, his voice rough from sleep. “Good dreams?”

“Mm. Real life’s better,” Sunstreaker replies, lifting a hand up and cupping Sideswipe’s cheek.

Sideswipe _melts_ , engine purring. Everyone says Sideswipe has the silver tongue, but that’s just because Sunstreaker’s not chatty in the presence of others besides him. Not that Sideswipe minds that he’s the only one who receives all the honeyed words.

“Whatcha wanna do today?” Sideswipe asks, throwing himself around until his back is pressed against Sunstreaker’s hood. Because of his helm fins, Sunstreaker can’t lay directly on his side, so he either rolls forward so he’s more on his front or is completely prone. Sideswipe likes to lay sprawled out on his stomach so Sunstreaker often drapes himself over Sideswipe’s back and they move automatically into that position as if they’ve done it a thousand times before.

Which of course, they have.

The firmness nudging its way between Sideswipe’s thighs isn’t new either.

He automatically shifts his upper leg backwards slightly so he’s better bracketing Sunstreaker’s spike. When Sunstreaker draws his pelvis back to thrust forward, it’s a lazy movement, barely rocking Sideswipe’s body.

“Ok?” Sunstreaker asks.

“Always,” Sideswipe sighs, arching his helm forward for Sunstreaker to lip at the back of his neck. Sideswipe tightens his thighs together and enjoys the friction for another minute before allowing his interface cover to slide aside.

Making an eager rumble, Sunstreaker angles his hips slightly and the next thrust glides across Sideswipe’s slick folds. He reaches down, idly rubbing the head which pops through the apex of his legs and not so incidentally brushing over his anterior node in the process.

“And this is better than your dream?” Sideswipe pants a few minutes later, the air around them starting to shimmer with the heat their frames give off. 

Sunstreaker has a good grip on Sideswipe’s waist, and he uses it to pull Sideswipe into each forceful thrust. Every time he does, the head of his spike slides across Sideswipe’s nubbin and he’s probably only a handful of strokes away from overload.

“Well… you _were_ telling me I was a gift from Primus himself,” Sunstreaker says, huffing out a laugh against Sideswipe’s nape.

“Dream Me knew what he was talking about,” Sideswipe replies. Sunstreaker ducks his head and presses his heated face against Sideswipe’s shoulder.

Unlike his twin, Sideswipe _is_ chatty around others. But even he likes to keep a certain number of honeyed words for Sunstreaker and Sunstreaker alone.

~ End


End file.
